I'm your Senpai
by nymphell
Summary: As a Senpai , Shishido really want to protect Choutarou's feeling . But, is that too much ? Silver Pair !


Again ! SILVER PAIR 3

this story idea is coming suddenly in my head . I hope isn't bad .

DISLCAIMER by Konomi Takeshi-Sensei

Sorry, for bad grammar . i'm very bad in english ;_;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is winter. But Shishido did not wear his thick jacket. He stood outside. Was waiting for someone .Many things that must he explained, many that must he said. He knew he was egoist, but this was the only way.

His phone rang, Shishido did not care.

Shishido indeed the stubborn person, rough person. But never he has been as serious as this.

He stamped his foot, eliminated solitude.

His breath hunted, smoked. Shishido rubbed his hands palm. Made the warmth.

His phone rang again. "Cih, Atobe", Shishido saw his cellular phone screen. But ignored the call.

Shishido leant on the wall. Took a breath.

Hearing the door voice cheeped,someone opened the door. Shishido turned in reflect. He will opened his mouth,want to talked, but someone who opened the door was earlier faster speaking.

"SHISHIDO-SAN!"

the silver-haired boy went out very fast. His breath hunted and his face was pale. "Shishido-san, you are truly here!"

Shishido ruined itself, kneeling opposite his junior. "Choutarou!" , he turned down his face.

"Shishido-san?" What's the matter? , choutarou approaching shishido that now surrenders opposite. He could not think what was his senpai did. This already night time, his neighbours will think something bad happen.

He stayed kneeling. did not move. Want to say something but always kept on his lip. His fist was increasingly tight.

Choutarou covered Shishido's back with the Jacket that he brought earlier. " You can be sick, Shishido-san..Outside really cold", Choutarou smiled .

Shishido continued to not remain quiet. Choutarou gaze at his senpai worriedly. "Earlier Atobe-buchou telephoned me, he said Shishido-san definitely being in front of my house", Choutarou squatting nearby shishido. "And evidently true, you stood here. Since when?"

Shishido turned his face. "I did not want to disrupt your rest time". He turned down his face again.

"OK, that meant you here for a long time ", choutarou took a breath once more. "In fact, what's up Shishido-san?"

Shishido did not keep saw Choutarou's eyes that were round and big was like a puppy. He bowed his head again. "Forgive me Choutarou!"

"Eh? Apologise? Why?" , Choutarou really confused with his senpai attitude this time.

"I, as your friend, ah not, as your senpai, ah not, as your double-partner, I really apologised! I really felt guilty! In fact I did not want to hurt your feelings ,Choutarou!" , if not wanting to be considered to be shouting, Shishido's voice was considered to be quite hard.

Choutarou blinked . Confused . "Shishido-san, what are you talking about ?"

Shishido shifted his position. "I, in the semi-final later, will play Single!" , Shishido bit his lower lip. Finally he could say that.

Choutarou blinked again. "Shi. .Shishido-san.." , choutarou's voice is weakened

Shishido have not power to turned up his head to see Choutarou's face at that time. _'Don't cried Choutarou, please. I will not keep saw you cried_', shishido hoped in his heart .

"Shishido-san.. so?"

"Eh?" , spontaneous Shishido looked up. "You were not angry?"

"My goodness Shishido-san, why I was angry? Atobe-buchou who was decide it ,right?"

"But choutarou, I, as your senpai has promised always will play double with you ,dan always loyal with you. But, now I will play single. I was embarrassed to myself!"

"OMG, Shishido-san. So this is the problem?",

Shishido fell silent for a moment. "But I really felt bad"

Choutarou chuckled. He then stroked Shishido's head. "Shishido-san, I was sick, and cannot take part in the match tomorrow. That's why Atobe-buchou told you to play single ".

Shishido felt comfortable stroked by Choutarou. "I knew that, Choutarou", he held Choutarou's hands that were cold and pale. "But I felt bad to you! I. .i.. "

Again, choutarou laughed. "I'm okay ,shishido-san. I was happy you playing single. That meaning that you were not installed with whoever except me" Choutarou smiled soft.

Shishido's eyebrow was lifted. "You're right", Shishido also smiled. "You, will be ok?

"Of course, Shishido-san. I will watch your match tomorrow", Choutarou helped Shishido to stand. Shishido shuddered

"Not, you must rest in home. You were sick"

"But.."

"Rest"

" No Shishido-san, I want to watch"

"No Choutarou, you must rest"

"but." .

"I said No"

"You were too protective, Shishido"

Choutarou and Shishido startled. Searched where the voice came. "Who?" , Shishido turned.

"But also possesive.." , Atobe left out from his limousine car.

"Atobe?" , "Atobe-buchou!" , Shishido and choutarou surprised.

"Ore -sama assumption is right, you were here, Shishido . You have been late the night training. And also did not answer the Ore-sama call. Really excessive" , Atobe walked approaching those two people

"Cih, I have a problem, Atobe", Shishido did not suppose his buchou will approach here.

"You shouldn't were too worried like that to Choutarou . He's a good boy. Nee, Choutarou-kun?" , Atobe smiled flirtatious to Choutarou

" Ng. yes.." , choutarou smiled

"Stopped your smile in choutarou or i will break your nose"

"Overprotective", Atobe muttered.

"Okay then, Choutarou-kun, better you immediately entered your house before your sick was seriously increase. And Shishido, you must practise overtime tonight", Atobe snapped his finger.

Shishido gnashed his teeth. "Cih, Okay then Choutarou, you must rest and get well soon. If you have a trouble, contacted me. OK?"

Choutarou nodded. "I understood, Shishido-san", choutarou smiled. "Ganbatte for tomorrow".

"I Will", Shishido held Choutarou's hands gently. He brought closer his face to Choutarou's face. And..

"Enough!"

They stop. Choutarou blinked. Shishido really wanted to break Atobe's nose this time.

"It will be late .Ore-same still had many works", Atobe dragged Shishido to the car.

"Bye, Choutarou! Take care! ", Shishido shouting from inside

"Bye, Shishido-san!" , Choutarou smiled and waved his hands. Then he entered his house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car.

"Shishido, I have a question"

"What?"

"You are his _senpai_ or his _lover_?"

"Shut up, Atobe"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~END~

^v^v^v^v^v^v^

wohoo . Dou ? Dou ? Tensai Teki !

Review pleaseeee


End file.
